Der Kommandant (The Commander)
by wickedlover2351
Summary: WWII AU: Elphaba is a kommandant in a concentration camp. Galinda is a pure blood German whose family is placed in the camp wrongly by a scorned friend of her mother. When Elphaba is ordered to keep them in her home will Galinda and her get along? Is Lt. Fiyero Tigelaar in love with his superior? M for violence and other stuff in later chapters.
1. Elphaba

**Der Kommandant**

**(The Commander) Elphaba**

**A/N: The military rankings are German (such as leutnant or kommandant)**

Looking in the mirror, she tied her midnight black hair into a low ponytail instead of her usual tight bun. She pulled the suspenders up over her shoulders and opened the medicine cabinet. She pulled out a bottle labeled "valium" and took two pills out and swallowed both of them. Walking out on the balcony of her villa she looked down at the camp. Leaning on the railing she pulled cigarettes out of her pocket and lit up. A gun shot rang in her ears from the left. She looked over to where the shot came from to see the body of a man lying on the ground not twenty feet from the crematorium and a woman sobbing on top of his unmoving chest. A little to the right stood a leutnant holstering his pistol. He grabbed the woman by her hair and pulled her to her feet and then threw her into what looked like the washroom line next to a pretty little blonde. The leutnant then ordered two other inmates to throw the body into the crematorium which was almost always running even at seven in the morning.

That was the only thing that Elphaba disliked about being a kommandant, watching people grieve over one another. She knew what it was like to grieve; she knew what it was like to lose someone she loved. When she thirteen she lost her mother when her little brother was born and she was left with her Jewish step-father. He was an overly religious Rabi who decided that it was her fault her mother died. Even though he had hit her before for getting in trouble in school the beating became a lot worse when her mother wasn't there to protect her. She lost her best friend that day.

She walked back into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. A tear was falling down her face. She would not cry, crying meant weakness and weakness meant defeat. She wiped the tear away and looked back up. A face looked back at her, a face with pretty German features and bright, icy blue eyes, with tan skin and black hair as a backsplash. Most people thought she was Jewish due to her skin and hair color but she knew she was Aryan and no piece-of-shit step-father could make her believe any differently.

She pulled on her jacket and grabbed her automobile keys. Picking up her rifle from behind the front door she hoped she could catch that leutnant before he forgot why he killed that man. No one killed anyone in her camp without permission.


	2. Glinda

**Der Kommandant **

**(The Commander)**

**Galinda**

The blonde was in the washroom line when a gunshot rang out from her right side. She was told my her mother not to look if she heard a gunshot but they seldom happened after Kommandant Thropp came into place a month ago, things at the camp had been absolute hell until she got there. Galinda had only been there for three months but that was enough to make her want to get out.

When she looked over she saw her uncle Hans lying dead on the ground with her aunt Liesel crying on his chest. Numbness fell over the blonde when she saw this, only three months in the camp and she had lost her brother, her uncle and her mother almost died had it not been for Kommandant Thropp. The Kommandant was intimidating but beautiful, frightening but kind, she was the kind of person who cared about others but if one crossed her she would probably break their neck with those big_ strong_ arms. Anyway, the man who shot her uncle grabbed her aunt by the back of her head and threw her in line next to her.

Galinda and her family should not have been in the camp in the first place but because her mother and her mother's friend got into a fight her mother's friend told the Gestapo that Galinda's family was Jewish and couldn't be trusted.

She walked into the washroom after her mother and began to undress but stopped when she felt a firm but soft hand on her exposed shoulder. She looked up at her mother for a moment and her mother's eyes were as big as dinner plates. Galinda turned around to see who grabbed her and came face to face with the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. Just then she noticed who those eyes belonged to and began to tremble.

"Galinda Upland?" a tall dark woman asked the blonde.

"That is me, herr kommandant." Galinda answered her voice wavering

"You'll have to come with me, there is some important business you and I must tend to."


	3. Rescue

**Der Kommandant**

**(The Commander)**

**Rescue**

Elphaba loved to drive, even when she was too young to know how to operate a car she just wanted to be around them. She loved the way they smelled and when she drove she felt like nothing in the world could bring her down, she felt free. She parked her car in front of the camp's main office which was just outside the camp gate. Walking in her secretary greeted her and handed her a cup of black coffee.

"Is there anything I need to take care of Milla?" Elphaba asked looking at the short brunette.

"Yes, actually there is a letter from the Führer himself." Milla said handing her a black envelope with silver writing. Elphaba pulled a knife out of her belt and cut the envelope open.

_Kommandant Thropp,_

_ It has come to my attention that an Aryan family has been placed in the camp you are overseeing. It is your job to find the family; they will live with you in your home until we can rebuild the town where they lived as it has been burned down. _

_ The name is Upland, the family includes Erik Upland, his wife and three children and Hans Arduenna and his wife Liesel. _

_ As I said before they will be staying in your villa with you, no exceptions._

_ Der Führer,_

_ Oscar Diggs_

Elphaba looked up at Milla and slipped the letter in her coat pocket.

"Milla? Can you look something up for me? I'm looking for a family…" Elphaba said forgetting the name and reaching for the envelope that was inside her jacket, before she could say the name the door swung open and a man in a leutnant's uniform came in.

"Milla? A man died today, I need you to record it." He said noticing his Kommandant standing looking at him oddly, she whipped around and walked to the filing cabinets and began searching through the one labeled 'Uj-Us'.

"Lt. Tigelaar? What was the man's number?" Milla said with a pen in her hand.

"24601-23." Fiyero said walking over to his superior and standing at attention behind her.

Elphaba pulled out a bundle of files labeled 'Upland' and began looking through them.

"Good morning, der Kommandant, how is your day going so far?" Fiyero asked the woman noticing she had her hair in a low pony-tail and wondered if her hair was really as silky as it looked.

"Did you shoot a man this morning, Leutnant?" Elphaba asked, completely disregarding his question.

"Yes, actually, I did." Fiyero said, a little alarmed at the amount of anger he heard in her voice.

"Did you know, leutnant, that in my camp no one is executed without my consent?" Elphaba said, turning and looking the man in the eye.

"I believe you have said-"

"What, _exactly_, was the reason you shot him?" Elphaba cut in before he could finish.

"He refused to follow orders." Fiyero replied calmly.

"Whose orders? And what orders for that matter?" Elphaba said taking a step towards Fiyero.

"Mine, he was looking at me, I told him to stop, he did, but only for a moment and then began to look at me again, so I shot him." Fiyero answered, nonchalantly.

"You are lucky I have a direct order to follow at the moment but don't think you won't be reprimanded later. With that being said, I must follow through with this order. Have a nice day, Milla." Elphaba said turning on her heel and angrily walking out of the office. That boy would be reprimanded alright, reprimanded in the form of a physical beating. Glancing at someone is no reason for a man to die.

Just as Elphaba walked out she noticed that the blonde girl she had seen earlier looked quite a bit like the picture enclosed for inmate 28975-42, Galinda Upland, the daughter of Erik Upland. That blonde happened to be entering the washroom, Elphaba hoped she hadn't begun undressing when she opened the door.

Elphaba located the girl and began walking through the crowd of women. It was like she was Moses, parting the Red Sea, only she was a kommandant and the 'Red Sea' was women who were terrified of her. When she reached the girl she placed her hand on her shoulder. The girl turned and was a mere three inches from Elphaba's face and Elphaba notice that the girl had the prettiest green eyes.

"Galinda Upland?" Elphaba asked calmly, noticing the girl had begun to tremble.

"That is me, herr kommandant." The girl said shakily.

"You'll have to come with me, there is some important business you and I must tend to." Elphaba said, pulling her hand from the girl's exposed shoulder and waiting for her to put her shirt back on. When she did, Elphaba grabbed the girl's arm and led her from the washroom.

"I apologize if I frightened you." Elphaba said turning to the girl once she and this 'Galinda Upland' had exited the washroom.

"Oh, um, thank you? What is the 'business' we have to tend to?"Galinda asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I can explain that once we find your father." Elphaba said looking up towards the men's residences. "Do you know which one he is in?" She asked looking at the blonde.

"No, but I thought they had that on file." Galinda said looking at the file in Elphaba's arm.

"Oh maybe, I didn't check. Oh, yes, it says here that he is in number…12." Elphaba said searching for #12 and when she located it began walking towards it with Galinda close behind.

Just as Elphaba and Galinda reached the bunker she heard the screaming of the one and only Leutnant Fiyero Tigelaar. Elphaba also heard the familiar sound of a pistol being loaded and rushed in. As she did she saw Fiyero standing with a man on his knees cowering in front of him. Fiyero jerked his head over to see who burst through the door with his pistol still trained on the man's forehead.

"What is going on here?" Elphaba said looking at the scene before her and wondering why this man caused so much trouble. Behind her she heard Galinda quietly gasp 'papa'.

"I found food in this man's bed and that happens to be against the regulations, so I am going to shoot him." Fiyero responded matter-of-factly.

"No, you are not. Excuse me sir, please stand up." She motioned to the man on the floor to stand. He did, obviously still frightened by Fiyero, but he looked at Elphaba hopefully.

"Is your name Erik Upland, sir?" Elphaba asked the man who was now looking behind her at what she figured was his daughter.

"Yes that is my name." He said looking back at her.

"Good, you need to come with me; I have some important information to share with you." Elphaba said, motioning to the door.

"What about being punished for the food?" Fiyero asked.

Just then Elphaba got very close to Fiyero, her face not two inches from his.

"Listen to me, Leutnant, you are acting like a child, and you need to stop making excuses to shoot innocent people because you have nothing better to do. Is one man not enough for the day?" Elphaba said in a low, quiet tone to intimidate the man.

"Yes, herr kommandant." He said shaking, not because he was scared though, Fiyero had actually become aroused by how close she was to him and the fire that sparked in her eyes was making it all the harder for him to control himself.

"Good." Elphaba said turning and walking out, slamming the door behind her. He had to have her, he didn't know when or how, but he knew he had to have her.

When Elphaba walked outside Erik was holding his daughter close to him, as if he could protect her from the world, if only for that moment, Elphaba was sure they probably hadn't seen each other in a few months.

"Erik, there is something I need to explain to you. The Führer has been notified of your Aryan heritage and has ordered you and your family be removed. It has come to my attention that for some of you family, it is too late. I apologize for your loss and I genuinely wish this could've happened sooner so that they would still be with us but that is not how things turned out. If we hurry we can save the rest of your family." Elphaba said, noticing the man's eyes got dull as if he was numb and Galinda looked close to tears.

"What do you mean, 'save us'?" Erik said pulling his daughter closer to him.

"As I said before the Führer has ordered you be removed because you are not in any way, shape, or form Jewish. You and what is left of your family inside this camp will be living in my villa with me until your city is livable." Elphaba explained to the tall, broad redhead.

"Oh, we are staying with you?" Galinda asked turning around as a certain light filled her eyes that Erik had never seen before.

"Yes, in my villa up on the hill there. Just until your neighborhood is habitable; before I forget, we have to gather whoever is left. So, you have a sister true?" Elphaba asked Erik.

"Yes she is married and pregnant or she used to be, I'm not sure if she still is." Erik said. Elphaba then looked at the file once again; it did say that Liesel Arduenna was married to Hans Arduenna, whose inmate number was 24601-23. Fiyero killed him that morning.

"Erik, I don't believe you were told this but you brother-in-law? Hans? He was killed this morning by a Leutnant, that same one who was going to kill you." Elphaba said looking into his eyes she decided she really hated Fiyero.

"I saw that…he died instantly, he wasn't in any pain I assure you." Galinda said to her father who looked like he might burst into tears.

"I am going to assume that your wife and sister are still alive, oh and your middle child as well." Elphaba said, changing the subject so she could hurry the process of getting these people safe.

Yes, he is in the same bunker as me." Erik said, his eyes brightening at the mention of his family and seeing them again.

Two hours later in Elphaba's villa

"I just want to thank you again, Kommandant Thropp, for saving my family." Galinda's mother, Ida, said to Elphaba, holding her hand in her own.

"It really isn't a problem, I am glad that you are safe from the horrors of the camp, especially since you are Aryan." Elphaba said to the woman who looked like a clone of her daughter just a little older, but just as beautiful. The only difference was Ida had blue eyes; Galinda had green like her father.

Just then Galinda walked in the room, her hair now clean after taking a shower in her bedroom's cleaning facilities. For a guest room, Galinda's bathroom was very large. Elphaba's house was huge on the inside. Elphaba's heart skipped a beat when she saw here but Elphaba wasn't sure why, just because she thought she was beautiful didn't mean she was falling in love with the girl did it?

**A longer chapter this time! For those of you wondering, this is a Gelphie story but there is a small amount of Fiyeraba coming up because Fiyero can't just let things be.**


	4. Gravity

**Der Kommandant**

**(The Commander)**

**Gravity**

**Warning: Rated M for Mature**

The next day Elphaba was the first one awake and decided to make breakfast for the remaining members of the Upland clan. Elphaba had grown up being taught how to cook and clean just like her step-father thought she should. He thought those were the only things women were good for, cooking and cleaning. He also thought that the only reason women existed was to please men, which Elphaba did not agree with. She was a pretty good cook though.

She had just finished making pancakes and putting them in the oven to keep them warm when a short blonde entered the room, yawning. Glinda had awaken to the smell of bacon and oranges and wondering where it was coming from, threw on a robe and slippers (courtesy of Elphaba) and walked into the kitchen. She noticed that Elphaba was in sleep pants and a black tank top. She didn't sleep in a night gown? She probably wasn't like any woman had ever met. That was okay for Glinda though, she got a good view of the muscle in the tan girl's arms.

"Good Morning, Miss Upland, how did you sleep?" Elphaba said startling Glinda out of her daze.

"The best I've slept in awhile, considering I slept on the floor most of the time in camp." Glinda replied sitting at the table, watching Elphaba move around the kitchen.

"You cook?" Glinda said cocking her head to the side with a smile. Who knew the tough as nails kommandant could cook an entire meal from scratch?

"Yes, actually I do. My mother taught me, would you like something to drink? I have milk, coffee and orange juice." Elphaba said quickly changing the subject, she didn't like getting emotional in front of strangers and she knew she'd probably cry if they talked about her mother.

"Oh, just water if fine." Glinda said running her hand through her curls and closing her eyes. Elphaba turned to look at the girl when she pulled her hand threw her hair and she couldn't help but wonder how someone could look so tired and so beautiful at the same time.

…..

After everyone ate and Elphaba got dressed she walked down the stairs to see that someone other than the Uplands had wondered into her home and was currently waiting for her. Fiyero. Why could he just disappear and never resurface? Why did he have to keep causing her trouble? Just then she remembered that he hadn't yet been reprimanded for killing Hans, who happened to be a pure blooded German.

Elphaba just stood in the stairwell where, from Fiyero's angle, she would be completely hidden due to the morning shadow. Just then Ida just happened to walk into the kitchen to put something away when Fiyero spotted the woman. He had seen her somewhere. The camp! Why was this Jew in Elphaba's home? Did she sneak up here to escape? Fiyero lunged forward grabbing the woman and yanking her to her knees.

"What do you think you are doing here? Escaping!?" Fiyero screamed into her ear. Hearing this Erik rose from his place on the couch and ran to the kitchen, seeing his wife being threatened by the man who killed his brother and almost killed him. Erik jumped at Fiyero and they began to fight for control, Ida got up and ran to the living room where Glinda and Glinda's little brother, Friedrick sat playing checkers.

Elphaba didn't want anyone else getting hurt and pulled her rifle out. She aimed, waiting for the right moment and fired, hitting the window not four inches from Fiyero's head. That got both man's attention. They both stopped and looked over to see Elphaba laying her rifle on a chest in front of a door. She looked up at them both.

"Erik, go into the living room with your family and stay there. Fiyero, come with me." Elphaba said walking back up the stairs with Fiyero close behind her.

Erik walked into the room and sat with his wife who was sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. She thought now that they were with Elphaba they'd be safe. She was lucky Elphaba and Erik had interfered or she might be in a bloody mess on the kitchen floor.

When Elphaba and Fiyero reached her room upstairs, she closed the door, locked it and turned to face the leutnant. She opened her mouth to yell but before she could say a thing he crashed his mouth against hers and pinned her to the wall. She threw her arms up between them and tried to push him away but he only grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. She struggled against him but that only made him want her more. He finally pulled away from her and let go of her wrist but he instantly realized that was a wrong move as soon as he let go. She pulled back and swung at him but he was too quick, he grabbed he arm and twisted it behind her back and threw her too her knees.

"Who's the Kommandant now?" Fiyero said into her ear, she could almost feel his grin.

"Me." She said and flipped her arm over her body and now facing him, brought her knee to his groin as forcefully as she could manage with her position. He fell to the ground gripping himself and groaning in pain.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are?" She said getting madder with every moment she saw him. No one was allowed to touch her like that without her permission.

"I can't help that I fell in love with you, it just happened." He said trying to stand with the assistance on a dresser. Just then she turned and put her head on the wall attempting to calm her thoughts. He saw the opportunity and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't you see? I never meant to hurt you, I love you, Elphaba." Fiyero said into her ear.

"Fiyero, get off of me before I break all of the bones in your body." Elphaba said her eyes opening and her temper rising.

"I'm Elphaba but I vowed that I would have you. And I will, whether by your consent or not." And with that Fiyero grabbed her pressure point and twisted it, rendering her unconscious.

When Elphaba opened her eyes she sensed danger and twisted her arms but she couldn't move. She looked up and noticed that her arms were tied to her head board. She might have looked calm but she was panicking on the inside. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

"Ah, you're finally awake. You slept a good half-hour." Fiyero said, when he noticed she had seen the knot he had tied around her wrists. Elphaba went to reply but then notice that he had put some sort of cloth in her mouth, preventing her from sound.

"Now that you're stable, we can talk. Now, I didn't want to do this but if you aren't going to comply I will make you comply. I'm sorry but, this is how things have to be." Fiyero said stripping himself of his jacket and shirt. He climbed atop her and began kissing her neck, his hands roaming over body. His movements were drowned out as she worked on freeing her hands from the military knot. All of her training flooding back to her on how to tie and untie knots. She snapped out of her work when she noticed he was undoing her shirt whilst undoing his trousers. She was running out of time.

"You do taste as good as you look, Fae, really. Do you feel as good as you look too? Tell me are you a virgin?" He mumbled into her neck. She was really in for it now. She went back to working on the knot and she realized she was free. She looked over on her nightstand and noticed a glass bottle which was recently filled with high quality liquor. She grabbed it and smashed it over his head.

And then everyone downstairs heard the piercing sound of a pistol shot.


	5. Wounded

**Der Kommandant**

**(The Commander)**

**Wounded**

_And then everyone downstairs heard the piercing sound of a pistol shot._

All was quiet downstairs and Glinda felt hypersensitive to any type of sounds that could be heard from the room above them. Two more shots and a thud were heard shortly after the first. Footsteps went across the ceiling and went to the staircase. Everyone in the room was looking at the doorway joining the kitchen and the living room, waiting to see the victor of the fight. Before the footsteps reached the bottom of the stairs, they stopped and the sound of the rotary dial on a telephone was heard.

"Milla? I need an ambulance, yes, I'm bleeding, there is another wounded upstairs, just send one up here. Thank you." A gruff voice said in the stairwell. Glinda decided that either it was the leutnant speaking or the kommandant was hurt badly enough for it to effect that beautiful, deep voice of hers. Just then sirens could be heard from a little ways away and a figure emerged from the stairwell.

"Good afternoon. The leutnant and I got into a little fight as you may have heard and we are both going to the hospital for pistol wounds." Elphaba said, clutching her left side, which happened to be soaked in blood.

"Are you going to be alright, Kommandant?" Glinda asked stepping towards the tall woman.

"Yes, I'll be fine Miss Upland and you don't have to call me that, 'Elphaba' is fine." Elphaba said leaning on the doorframe.

"Only if you call me Glinda, without the 'Miss'." Glinda replied playfully. But the mood quickly died when Elphaba was grabbed from behind by Fiyero, a piece of the broken bottle in his hand, placed on her throat.

"Nobody moves or I'll slit her throat!" Fiyero screamed.

"Fiyero, you and I both know you would never hurt her." Said a voice that came from the door.

"Shut up, Milla, this has nothing to do with you." Fiyero said, not turning from where he stood.

"Fiyero let her go, she's bleeding, you're bleeding, you both need medical care." Milla said trying to keep the psychotic lover-boy from killing Elphaba.

"She won't _need _medical care if her jugular is severed!" He screamed turning to look at the secretary but in that split second he loosened his grip which was exactly what Elphaba was waiting for.

She twisted away from his hand and under his arm. When he reached for her again she grabbed his wrist and twisted it, he let go of the glass but Elphaba didn't want to risk anything and quickly twisted it at an odd angle and everyone in the house heard the man's wrist snap. Glinda cringed at the sight of his bone sticking out. Fiyero fell to his knees holding his wrist and Elphaba grabbed a cast-iron pan from the sink and bashed him on the head, not wanting to struggle with him any longer.

Two men from outside rushed in with a stretcher and picked Fiyero up and put him on it. Another man came in and looked at Elphaba with a questioning gaze.

"Yes, I'm the one who called. Um, Erik? Can I speak to you in private?" Elphaba said to the tall, but still shorter than her, man.

"Yes of course." Erik said, following her into the kitchen.

"Erik, I would advise that none of you leave this house, my leutnants have not yet received word of your heritage and may mistake you for a Jew, placing you back into the camp. I have to go to the infirmary to get this looked at but I should be back up here by late afternoon. If I don't return by nightfall just assume that the doctor wants me to stay just to make sure I don't die in my sleep." Elphaba said in a low voice to avoid having the women listen but a certain curious blonde just couldn't help herself.

Elphaba then turned and walked out of the home, refusing the man who intended to carry her, she refused to be treated differently because she was a woman.

…..

After Elphaba left Erik called Glinda into his guest room to speak with her.

"Glinda, it has come to my attention that you have been acting rather strangely around Elphaba. Like a girl should act around a boy she likes. Care to explain this behavior?" Erik said once they had sat down.

"Well, you see Papa, Elphaba is very beautiful woman and I couldn't help but notice. I know you think it's odd but I'm sure that the way I act is completely normal." Glinda replied indifferently.

"Now, Glinda, you aren't in love with her, are you?" Erik said, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Well, I-"But before she could finish Ida burst into the room.

"That girl Milla is here, she said that Elphaba has requested that Glinda come see her in the infirmary." Ida said a little panicked.

"Well, I suppose she has to go, doesn't she?" Erik said looking at his 17-year-old daughter and hoping that she wasn't in love with that woman.

And with that, Glinda and Milla went down to the infirmary to meet Elphaba.


	6. Nurse

**Der Kommandant**

**(The Commander)**

**Nurse**

When Milla and Glinda reached the infirmary they were greeted by a woman clothed in a nurse's outfit with a Red Cross badge on the jacket's upper right chest area.

"Good Morning, Milla, I assume you are here to see der Kommandant." The nurse said ushering them both inside and over to a bed where Elphaba looked to be asleep.

"Awe, she fell asleep. She isn't as frightening like this." The nurse whispered to Milla smiling.

"I'm not asleep and I can hear everything you're saying, Miss Florence." Elphaba said raising an eyebrow and slowly opening her eyes.

"You wanted to see me?" Glinda suddenly cut in, directing the group's attention to herself.

"Yes, actually, I did. Nurse Dier, could you explain please?" Elphaba said looking at the nurse who was talking to Milla.

"Oh, yes, of course. You see, Miss Upland, Ms. Thropp is in need of constant care for her bullet wound and she refuses to stay here in the infirmary. She said you had mentioned medical training to her and I was wondering if you could be a home-nurse for her. I don't want her to try and clean it herself; she may open the stitches on her innards, which could be fatal. Are you up to it?" The nurse explained to the very young looking blonde. The nurse wondered if maybe it wasn't the medical training Elphaba was looking for but the relationship with the girl.

"Why, yes, I suppose I could clean the wound if that is all she needs." Glinda said looking at Elphaba who looked asleep, but probably wasn't.

"She will probably need some help getting around; she is going to be in a lot of pain. The substance I want you to use is a type of medicinal oil that helps seal the inside stitches first. That should be applied at least twice a day." The nurse said moving around the hospital grabbing things like bandages and the oil.

"Also, the bandages I put on should last until tomorrow; however, the bandages should be changed every day. Oh, and one last thing," She said leaning into Glinda and whispering, "Put the oil on with your hand, not a rag. I know you think it is odd me whispering like this but Elphaba is weird about being touched. I don't know why." She said, handing the supplies to Glinda after putting them in a case.

The car ride back to Elphaba's house was a little odd. Milla was driving with Glinda and Elphaba in the back and Elphaba sleeping on Glinda's shoulder. Suddenly a thought crossed Glinda's mind. The bullet wound was on Elphaba's stomach or around there, so Glinda was going to see Elphaba's exposed belly and some of her hip bones as well. She was beginning to think this was going to be fun for her. Another thought processed too; was Fiyero alive?

….

"Good Morning, Elphaba, it's time to clean your wound." Elphaba heard an angelic voice in her slumber and it startled her awake. She opened her eyes to the sun shining brightly through her window and hitting her directly in the face. She turned her head and groaned. She was then able to adjust her eyes and she noticed that a beautifully emerald pair of eyes was starting back at her.

"Why, hello there." Elphaba said with a weak smile. She attempted to sit up but Glinda stopped her.

"Lay back down, I have to clean your wound." Glinda said pushing on Elphaba's shoulder lightly.

Elphaba lay back down and squinted due to the afternoon light still hitting her directly in the face.

"Close the blinds, would you?" Elphaba said laying an arm across her face.

"Of course, you need to unbutton your shirt so I can clean your wound." Glinda answered.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow but began to unbutton her shirt. She looked down at her stomach and saw the thick bandaging around the area where her sternum ended and her navel began. She wondered just how bad her wound was.

"Elphaba, I need to undo the clasp at the back of your bandage so you have to roll over." Glinda said nervously, she wasn't used to giving orders, especially to someone as powerful as Elphaba was. But instead of saying anything Elphaba just rolled over, just like she was told. Glinda reached down and shakily undid the two little clips holding the bandage on Elphaba's lithe form. She began to pull the bandage off slowly as Elphaba rolled back over to face her nurse so she could pull the rest of the bandage off.

"You look frightened." Elphaba observed quietly, startling Glinda from her thoughts.

"Oh, do I? I'm not afraid of you; I just don't want to hurt you." Glinda said looking into Elphaba's piercing blue eyes. It was hard to say she wasn't frightened because this woman she was looking at was intimidating, even when she wasn't trying to be.

"Well, you aren't going to put me in anymore pain than I am already in, my sweet." Elphaba said smiling up at Glinda. This surprised Glinda, she hadn't really ever seen the tough-as-nails Kommandant smile before, not like that.

"I'm your sweet? I don't believe I agreed to anything of the sort." Glinda said removing the rest of the bandage from Elphaba's midsection.

"Who said I required your consent?" Elphaba shot back raising her eyebrow and smirking at the young blonde.

"Touché, Elphaba, I do believe that I left the oils downstairs. Don't try and escape while I'm gone." Glinda said walking over to the door.

"And miss out on you being my nurse? Not a chance, my sweet." Elphaba said before she draped her arm over her face again, awaiting her nurse's return.

**Hooray for updates! I am just so lazy and I have so many stories I'm supposed to be writing. Blah.**


	7. Eureka

**Der Kommandant**

**(The Commander)**

**Eureka**

After her wound was cleaned and her bandage was changed Elphaba laid in her room thinking about Miss Glinda Upland. She had only known the girl for a day of two and her heart was certain that she was in love. That was her emotional side though. Her logic knew that it was disgusting for two women to have relations, wasn't it? Her logic knew that two people can't fall in love in two days; her life was not a fairy tale, nor had it ever been and she didn't believe in fairy tales anyway. Telling a child a story that was completely false only heightens their belief that they might one day slay a dragon or ride off into the sunset with a beautiful maiden on their arm and Oz knows that isn't true. At that moment she wondered how Glinda felt about her. Did she think she was in love as well?

"Hopefully not," Elphaba said quietly to herself. She began to wonder if Glinda believed that they were going to be together. Speaking of Glinda, what had the girl done to earn Elphaba's adoration? What miracle had she preformed that caught Elphaba's attention? If anything the blonde should be kissing the ground where Elphaba stood; she should be groveling at the Kommandant's feet for Oz's sake. Elphaba was the one who gave the orders and that shouldn't change because some silly blonde had waltzed into her life. There had been many other girls Elphaba had had; she was certain there'd be many more. Why did the world need to stop turning for this one?

"Eureka!" Elphaba said to herself. "It doesn't."

/…..\

Glinda lay in her bed after changing Elphaba's bandage and cleaning her wound. A wound which happened to be the worst bullet wound she had ever seen. Evidently, because Elphaba had gotten up after being shot and man-handle by Fiyero the hole that the bullet originally made had torn to make quite that nasty gash under Elphaba's ribcage. Glinda began to wonder just where she stood with the tan woman. They flirted constantly, didn't they? Did that mean that Elphaba was interested? Or was it all in the blonde girl's head? It had happened to Glinda before. She thought a boy from her school loved her and he said as much but he didn't love her, if he had loved her he wouldn't have kissed her best friend. He wasn't very nice either. But Elphaba, oh, Elphaba was kind and intelligent. She was beautiful and generous. She was intimidating but not to Glinda. The Kommandant had save numerous people in her family and had given them food, water, and a place to sleep, but the way she acted around Glinda was different. She acted the way the boys at school acted around her. The way they looked at her and talked to her. Elphaba reminded Glinda of the boys at her school but she was more polite, she was graceful in her ways. Boys would trip over themselves and hit each other just to have a conversation with her. Elphaba didn't even ask her permission to talk to her. Elphaba was just different.

"Maybe she's just shy." Glinda said aloud. That must be why she hadn't made any advances on her, because she was afraid of rejection. Glinda would fix that. She would make it so there was no doubt in Glinda's mind that she was in love with her. Then they would ride off into the sunset just like her mother told her once about the prince she would marry. There was only one problem; Elphaba wasn't fazed when Glinda had pulled out all the stops in there earlier flirting. How come every other boy's world stopped turning for Glinda except Elphaba's?

"Eureka," Glinda said to herself. "It will when I'm done with her."


End file.
